Faeries
by Subrosa Reaching
Summary: -Slight AU- After meeting a faerie by the name of Zwizzi, accidentally almost killing it, Naruto wakes up to find he is a she. PERMENENTLY. Who knew so much of history based around the fact that Naruto was a guy? REWRITTEN
1. Fae

Chapter 1: Fae

I no own Naruto foo!

(-) THIS IS A REWRITE :D (-)

Naruto yawned, sitting up. "Man, what a long day! Glad I fitted I fitted a nap in your busy training schedule, Naruto-san?" He said to himself in a mock female voice.

"Why, yes, Naruko-chan!" He said to himself in a deeper voice. "It was really quite good!" He laughed and laid back against his boulder that he carved his name into, and looked up to the stars that twinkled gracefully. A shooting star streaked across the sky before it passed the treeline. "I am... worried about tomorrow." he said. He adjusted his orange ring.

"Why so, Naruto-san?"

"Tomorrow is the genin exams." he answered. "I think it will be a close call, actually." He stood up and walked over to his miniature house at the edge of the field he called home. It was just too dangerous to live on the streets anymore. Those bastards in town have burned down every apartment that the 3rd Hokage had given him, and every construction worker in the city blatantly refused to help build another. So, instead, he to flight to the forest, living off of herbs and natural ingredients, and staying here when not at school.

The herbs were his favorite part, though. It turns out that the main herb in this field can, if properly burned and ground delicately, can cause disorientation and eventually deep sleep in the body, leaving the mind raging. He remembers when he first tested it. The hokage got a nice surprise in his tea. Another tree beside his house has potential. When digested raw, it has the sweetest taste, better than other "candies" in the village, but when it was stewed in water for 24 hours, it loses all sweetness and the water can cause exaustion in the body, numbness, and minor paralyzation within contact of the skin. He picked one and popped it into his mouth. "I don't know, Naruko. I don't know."

"Don't be worried about it, Naru-kun. Naruto will do great things."

"Thank you, Naruk... Uh, who said that?" Naruko pricked a hole in the packet of powder that he holds in the palm of his hand at all times and spun around, blowing the powder behind him at thin air.

"Zwizzi said that, Naruto! Is Naruto worried about Naruto's Test or worried about Naruto's safety? Zwizzi is safe! Zwizzi promise!" the disembodied female voice said.

"Where are you? Are you from the village?" Naruto asked. He sniffled, looking around.

"Does Naruto not want to play with Zwizzi?" the Zwizzi person said. "Zwizzi not bad! Zwizzi not!" A little glowing person came off the top of his head. "See? Does Zwizzi scare Naruto? Zwizzi thinks not!" Zwizzi flew in his face, laughing.

Naruto rubbed his eyes incredulously. "What are you? Where are you from?" Naruto asked. He looked around, attempting to deduct if this was a Genjutsu.

"Zwizzi is a faerie! Naruto wanna see where Zwizzi comes from? Zwizzi show you!"

"Really?" Naruto asked. He wasn't used to such niceness, especially from a stranger. He remained skeptical but willing.

"Follow Zwizzi!" Zwizzi said, flying to the edge of the clearing.

"What? Hey Zwizzi, wait up!" Naruto ran after the female faerie, avoiding the clumps of wilderness litter that reached for his ankles, trying to trip him. He did exellent at this task until the very edge, a downed tree sent Naruto spiralling into Zwizzi.

She spun to the ground, landing underneath Naruto's weight. She screamed a bloodcurdling scream, "Naruto-kun!"

"Oh no! Zwizzi!" Naruto sat up and picked up the little faerie, whose wings and chest cavity were on the verge of crushed. "Zwizzi?" He watched as she slowly turned into a glowing powder that slowly sank into his skin. "What the-? Oh my gosssh... What... did... I... dooo..." Naruto slurred, his eyes drooping. He moaned, falling backwards, and drifted into a slumber that changed the entire fabric of reality.

* * *

Naruto awoke with a gasp as the sun rose up, beginning on the horizon of the day's Genin Exams. He looked around, trying to find Zwiz. "Zwiz!? Zwizzi where are you?" He sighed after a while, figuring it was a dream. "What a weird dream..." He said to himself. "Faeries. What nonsense." He sat up, brushing off dirt and headed over to the stream that runs along the edge of the clearing.

Running into the water, he stripped off his green sleeveless jacket and blue cutoff pants, splashing water up to his slender thighs right up to his panties. His white shirt, somewhat bulged outward, had the design of that of a girls, with the print on it off a fox and a faerie sitting together. It took him a minute to realize whats wrong with this scene here.

"...Wait a second." He stared down at his wet shirt, which now revealed an orange bra. He reached behind his neck and pulled his long blond hair over his shoulders, and it went down to his waist. He screamed and scrambled out of the water. He leaned against the boulder, breathing heavily. He spun around, and stared at the rock.

Now carved into the rock was four names, the largest name in the middle was Naruko. Surrounding the name was Gykura, Kiba, and Kushina. At the very bottom was a slogan of sorts. "We will never give up.

"Believe it."

He stared in wonder at the rock that changed mysteriously in the night. "What happened last night?"

"NARUKO!!! GET SOME CLOTHES ON!!!" screeched familiar voice behind her.

Naruko jumped five feet into the air. When she landed, she spun around to find... Sakura?

"Hurry up, idiot! We're gonna be late for the test!" The pink-turned blood red haired girl said. She's now wearing a black dress that was torn off at the knees, and had a skull necklace around her neck.

"Sakura? What happened to you?" Naruko asked, staring at her developed chest before she realized he was a girl now.

"I don't answer to that name. I haven't in years. Not since... well, you know. It's Gykura." Gykura said, brushing back her hair.

"Fine, Gykura, how did you know I was here?" Naruko asked. She started to slide back into her clothes.

"Everyone in the family knows where this is." She stated matter of factly. "Kiba doesn't like it here, though. I never figured out why." She flipped the bird at him. "You remember this?" On that finger was a familiar orange ring.

Naruko looked at her own finger, noticing her ring was gone.

"You gave this ring to me 4 years ago, when your mom adopted me." Gykura said. "Right after Raine..." A single tear fell from her eye.

"Who?"

"Raine, my sister. Did I not tell you the story?"

"Nuh-uh." Naruko shook her head.

"6 years ago my sister went beserk. My family has a history of Schizophrenia, and she finally snapped..."

* * *

_(Flashback)_

_Sakura looked up to her mother, smiling. "Mom! Mom! Guess what? Sissy is going to teach me something!" She jumped up and down, giggling. "It's going on tomorrow."_

_"Okay, honey. Just make sure you stay safe. The clan wars are finally over, but that may not stop any bad blood among other clans. Espescially those Uchiha's and Hyuuga's." Sakura's mom said, looking out the window. "But for now, it's bedtime, little missy."_

_"Aw! Mom, can I Please stay up? PLEASE?"_

_"Yeah, mom! Let her stay up!" said Raine, a 17 year old with bloodred hair behind her. Her black dress was cut off at the knees, and a skull necklace hung from her neck. "I want to spend some time with her. Is that okay?"_

_"I guess, so. Just make sure she goes to bed okay." Mom said, smiling plasticly. _

_"YAY!!!" Sakura said, hugging Raine._

_Raine glared at Mom, and took Sakura by the hand. "So, Sakura, what do you want to do first?"_

_2 hours later..._

_Raine settled Sakura into bed smiling. "I love you, Sakura."_

_"I love you too, Rainy." Sakura said, snuggling with her snow white teddy bear. "Infinity?"_

_"Infinitely." Raine reached behind her neck. "Sakura, my little blossom, I need you to do something."_

_"Yes, Rainy?"_

_Thier green eyes locked for a moment. "Remember me for me, not for what I do." She put the skull necklace around Sakura's neck. "In the morning, I won't be here. You'll hate me, too. Just remember me. Hunt me, if you must. In the future, I won't hesitate to kill you if you stand in my way." She broke the gaze. "I love you, but you must... SLEEP!"_

_Sakura's eyes closed instantly, and she snored loudly, as if she was exausted._

_"Goodnight, my blossom..." Raine closed the door behind her. "I'm sorry..."_

_..._

_Sakura awoke to the crack of lightning, and the whole house shook of the shock. "Rainy?" _

_No answer._

_"Mommy?"_

_No answer._

_"Daddy?" She climbed out of bed and heard screams in the other room. "Mom? Mom!" She leaped out of bed and into the next room, to watch her parents brutally murdered by Raine._

_"Go against the current, Sakura! Don't get washed... AWAY!" she screamed a battlecry and sprinted at Sakura, bloodthirstily swinging her blade._

_Right before Raine contacted with Sakura, she was tackled by a small dog that clamped onto her arm._

_"Good job, Akamaru!" Kiba said, standing beside a blond girl and a dark haired woman in her 30's._

_Raine screeched and teleported, leaving the five to each other._

* * *

"Come on, Naruko! We need to go." Gykura said, motioning for the village. "The test won't do itself!"

"Right!" Naruko stood up and leaned into a feral gallop and sprinted into the forest behind Sakura.

* * *

+X_Author's Notes_X+

And thus, Chapter one is done, mmhmm. A little plot explained, mmhmm. Sakura's dark past explained, and the Clan Wars? Read ahead.

You know you want to, mmhmm. Read and review, please. I am begging you, mmhmm.

I've started a poll in which you vote for a pairing For Naruko on my profile! Vote or review you answer! The poll closes at chapter 10.


	2. The XAms

Chapter Two: The X-ams!!!

=: Rewritten :D :=

I don't own Naruto

^^DISCLAIMER HERE^^

Naruko sped up, clearing the forest before Gykura managed to, but found herself unable to stop from the sheer momentum of the sprint. "WoooooOOOOOAAH!" She screamed, barreling past several villagers on the way before slamming into a brick wall beside Tora, the one person who seemed to hate Naruko the most... or at least in the past before the transformation.

She scrambled away from the gargantuan man whose hand seemed poised to slap her. "S-sorry, sir! I-I didn't-t realize you were th-there! Please don't hurt me!"

Tora stopped, as if offended, and laughed heartily. "HA Ha ha! You're so funny, Naruko! You still hanging out with us up at Ichiraku's place?" He held his hand down and picked Naruko up around her wrist. "My treat, I swear!"

"Hey, umm... I gotta get to school, s-sir." Naruko stuttered, attempting to pull away from Tora.

"Your turning down ramen for school? Who are you and what have you done to Naruko!" He laughed again, and put Naruko down. "Well, have fun with the exams, I suppose. Meet us at Ichiraku's later?"

"Uh.. yeah, I guess, sir." Naruko spun around and scrambled around the corner. Taking a deep breath, she continued to the school, flinching every time a villager waved at her. _What's going on? Why is everyone so nice to me?_

"Naruko, why aren't you at school?" an older male's voice said behind him.

Naruko stiffened, turning slowly to find Itachi Uchiha standing beside a younger girl who looked about 5. She was holding his hand tightly, watching Naruko with Uchiha black eyes. "What are you doing here? Why are you allowed in the village?" Naruko asked, staring at him hatingly.

"What are you talking about?" Itachi shrugged Uchiha-like.

"The Uchiha Massacre! You killed the entire clan!" Naruko yelled, causing several people to stare.

Itachi narrowed his eyes, but said nothing except "Walk with me," saying it as an order.

Grudgingly, Naruko followed him into an empty street.

"How did you find out about that?" Itachi asked, setting the girl on top of his shoulders.

"About what?"

"That council meeting 5 years ago. The one that started the Clan Wars."

"Ummm..." _What should I tell him? _Naruko thought._ "_My mom."

"Figures. It was her vote that saved the clan and destroyed the village." Itachi said sorrowfully.

"How?" Naruko asked._ What other history changed in the night?_ "What happened?"

"The Hyuugas and other clans believed that the Uchihas were grasping for control of the village, so they held a secret meeting to decide what to do with us." Itachi said. "Fortunately, your mother's vote saved the clan of massacre, which I would've been ordered to do.

"2 months later, the war with the nation of Lightning was over, and it was the day the treaty was signed. I was on patrol that day, which involved patrol in the Hyuuga complex." Itachi continued. "I had passed by the young heiress' room, and I found three men in the midst of kidnapping the young girl." He stopped to take a breath. "The leader escaped, and the other two I had fought and killed.

"Unfortunately, they were dust clones, that had left me in the girls room and under the glare of the Hyuuga guards. The next day the Hyuugas and their allied clans in the village had declared war on the Uchihas. Those not attacking helped defend the honor of the Uchihas and fought alongside us." Itachi finished. "Three clans were nearly wiped from existence. The Uchihas, The Inuzuka, and The Kurama Clan. Only Kiba, Yakumo, Sasuke, Mother, and I survived."

"Woah. And who is this?" Naruko grabbed the foot of the girl, who laughed.

"I'm Auro! Auro Uchiha!" She then proceded to sing about her name, but suddenly stopped. "Naruko has a test."

"Oh no!" Naruko yelled. She shook Itachi's hand, saying goodbye, and chased for the school.

* * *

She got there in time to see the first test, the written exam, picked up by the proctors, AKA Iruka, Mizuki, and an unknown woman. "Aw man! I'm this late?"

Iruka was the first to snap at the girl, for some reason. "There is no second chances for this time, Naruko. The other two have convinced me long enough. This is your last time taking the test, and that's final. If you can pass the next two tests, you make genin. No exceptions."

This left Naruko confused. _Iruka's always nice to me. Why is now an exception?_Naruko shook herself out of it, taking a moment to scan the room for familiar faces. She saw Ino quietly speaking with Gykura, Sasuke laying back with Shikamaru, Choji eating chips, Kiba talking to the teacher Naruko didn't recognize, Neji, Tenten, and Lee for some reason, and Shino quietly sitting in the back. She walked over to Shikamaru, who sat up instantly. "Hey, Shikamaru, what's up with Iruka? Why was he so mean to me?"

"He's always been like this." he said, yawning. "You have any of those leaves? I need one so bad. My sweet tooth needs it."

"Sure." She pulled one out for him and herself.

He popped it into his mouth, smiling. "Mmm... Okay, what do you need this time?"

"I need you to smack me." Naruko said.

Shikamaru gagged incredulously. "What?"

"I need to see if I'm awake or not." she said, dead serious.

"There are less vulgar ways to check or not." Shikamaru said. "Did you know you actually can feel pain in your dreams?"

"Spare nerding me, boy. Just check."

"Hand me your hand." he said. "I'll check your pulse and breath rate." He grabbed hold of her hand and pressed his thumb into her wrist. After about a minute, he stopped.

"Well?"

"You're perfectly healthy and awake." He said.

She sighed, and stood up. "Okay then. Well, I'll get going, then."

"Why not just hang out with me?" Shikamaru asked.

"Nah, I've got things to do." Naruko smiled, and turned in the direction of the door. Walking out, she went to the training grounds, waiting for the next round to start.

* * *

MnM Author's Notes MnM

I've started a poll in which you vote for a pairing For Naruko on my profile! Vote or review you answer! The poll closes at chapter 10.

Yay! Rewrite done! Much better, I'd think. What did you guys think? R&R NOW!!!


	3. The Second and Third Tests

Chapter 3: The Second (and Third?) Test

Starting with an author's note, mmhmm.

Hi, yall! Thank you, those 200 people that read this story and those 3 who alerted it! (Help add more, ya?) REVIEW PLZ!

The last two chapters were fun to rewrite (not really. Just explained things) And this Chappie is funner, considering whats not happening.

Find Gaara some cookies, because he'll be travelling to the land of lightning with Naruko within 5 chapters. Why? Read on, then!

I'm trying for a new update every four days.

I've started a poll in which you vote for a pairing For Naruko on my profile! Vote or review you answer! The poll closes at chapter 10.

I DONT own Naruto, but my OC? Different story.

* * *

Naruko stared out into the forest, where the next test will held.

"The stealth test. That's a fun one." a voice said behind her.

She spun around to face the boy, and stopped, as she didn't recognize the face. The boy, obviously 12, was really tall for his age, almost 5 and a half feet. He had almost translucent white hair that glowed in the light, and golden reverse teardrop looking pupils. On the side of his face was a tattoo of a red dragon roaring at the sky. "Who are you?"

"Oh, you must not recognize me. I'm Kyra Azayaka, immigrant from the Nation of Lightning. And you are Naruko Uzumaki, Class B herbalist in the making. Enjoys pranking, ramen, herbs, and those leaf things. Do you have any more of those?"

"How'd you get a Bingo book?" She asked, pulling out another two leaves, handing one to him.

"I swiped one from an Anbu." He said, holding it up.

"Really?" She looked at it and pulled out her own. "I got this from Hatake Kakashi himself." She pulled out another two books. "And these are his first edition copies of Icha Icha series."

"Wow. You got me beat." He said, laughing.

Naruko laughed too, and leaned against the wall behind them.

"Do you know any jutsu?" He asked, leaning against the wall beside her. "I could teach you a few things."

"Psh, from you? Yeah, right." She scoffed. "I've created my own system of travel around the village via jutsu."

"Then why didn't you use it to make it on time?" He asked pointedly.

Naruko scowled. "Touche." She stepped away from the wall and went into a fighting position. "You want to spar to pass time?"

"You bet!" Kyra said, taking off his shirt and getting into a position. "Ready?"

"Ready!" She charged, striking at his chest with a closed fist. He dodged, attempting to counter with a helicopter kick.

Naruko blocked it, flipping backwards in time to escape the second blow. She rubbed her arm, in pain but alive. She crouched into a feral position, pouncing at Kyra as he sprinted at her. Making a full collision, the two rolled along the ground in each others arms. They both grinned, embarrassed.

"Now that the love birds seem to be done with... whatever they were doing... Let's start the second test." Mizuki's familiar voice said. Several catcalls followed, and the two stood up, blushing. "We'll start this test with Azayaka Kyra. There are ten bullseyes, and ten bells. You have to hit at least 6 targets, and trip no more than 4 bells to pass."

2 hours later...

Mizuki put up a list against the wall, saying "Those who passed line up against the wall by the front door of the school. Those who didn't, you know if you passed the first or not."

Naruko looked at the list, spotting several familiar names among the passes.

NAME | TOTAL BULLSEYES | TOTAL WIRES NOT TRIPPED

KYRA AZAYAKA | 9 | 10  
SASUKE UCHIHA | 10 | 7  
TENTEN | 10 | 6  
NARUKO UZUMAKI | 6 | 10  
KIBA UZUMAKI | 8 | 9  
GYKURA UZUMAKI | 9 | 8  
NEJI HYUUGA | 7 | 8  
ROCK LEE | 7 | 7  
SHINO ABURAME | 7 | 7  
INO YAMANAKA | 7 | 6  
SHIKAMARU NARA | 6 | 6  
CHOJI AKIMICHI | 5 | 3

Naruko turned around to find Lee staring at her intently. She blinked, startled. "Yes, Bushybrows?"

"There is something different about you, but I can't put my finger on it." He said, stroking his chin.

"Okay, then, 'brows." Naruko shoved past him, forcing her way through the crowd. By the time she had made it to the school, the mysterious teacher had stuck her head out of the door.

"Hey, Naruko! It's time for your 3rd test. Are you ready?" She asked, motioning to come in.

"I was born ready, lady." she said, taking a casual walk after her.

The lady opened a door into a room composed of just a desk covered in bandannas, three teachers, and a wooden floor.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Iruka snapped. "Get a move on! It's the clone jutsu!"

Naruko gulped and moved to the center of the room, and performed the snake handseal. "Clone Jutsu!" The was a flash of blue energy, and there was three perfect clones of her before, just a millisecond later, they exploded into a cloud of smoke that blew out the windows of the school and shook the school violently.

"Naruko?" Iruka said somewhat eerily nice.

"Yes, Iruka-sensei?"

* * *

Thus endeth another chapter. Will Naruko pass or fail? What will Naruko do if she fails? Read on!

--_--Author's Notes--_--

Well this was fun. New OC, two tests, and a Cliffhanger no jutsu! REVIEW!!!! And an old face returns to save Naruko! Read on!


	4. Failure

Chapter Four: Failure!

*Sigh* I don't own Naruto...

Make sure to vote for Naruko's pairing on MY PROFILE or review with a pairing person.

* * *

"You Fail!" Iruka said viciously.

"What?" Mizuki and Naruko said simultaneously.

"There was three perfectly good clones right there in front of her!" Mizuki said, pointing at the ground in front of Naruko. "The were right there! You just hate the girl because she-"

"Mizuki!" the woman yelled, drowning out the rest of his sentence.

"and I don't appreciate the segregation!" Mizuki yelled. "Ever since she started-"

"Mizuki, stop." the woman said quietly.

Mizuki sighed, defeated. "Sorry, Kushina. Iruka, we WILL continue this later. Kushina, you're the tiebreaker."

Kushina sighed. "I'm sorry, Naruko. I can't play favorites because you're my daughter. I saw clones too, I think, but I could get fired if there wasn't. You fail, Naruko."

Naruko felt tears well up inside, and she spun, running out the door, hiding the tears as she ran out the school doors that were now knocked down. Forming a handsign, she teleported, replaced with an iron rod.

* * *

Naruko wiped up her tears, staring over the city. _What will I do now? I can't be a ninja, now! I can't become a Hokage! _Naruko stared at the school, disappointed. _I can't show my face there again. What will I do..._ She heard a noise behind her. "What do you want?"

"Naruko, I'm sorry I failed you."

"Oh, it's you Iruka. What do you want." Naruko looked off the side of the mountain, the sun just now setting on the horizon.

"I came to apologize. Could I make it up to you?" Iruka asked, sitting down next to Naruko. "I've got an idea, if you want to here it."

Naruko made a face, suspicious, but asked him anyway. "What is it?"

Iruka looked contented with that answer. "I'll give you a different test." He looked at the hokage building, which was closing for the night.

Naruko was intrigued, but cynical, now. "Go on."

"In the Hokage building, there is a room full of scrolls that are coveted by all. In this test, you will be retrieving one and learning a jutsu from it." Iruka said,going instuctor mode. "This test relies on several different elements to pass.

"First, it requires tracking. I will not give you a location. You find it yourself.

"Second, it requires stealth. You will have to sneak past Anbu guards.

"Third, it requires cunning trickery. Some cannot be snuck past, so you trick them and lead them off.

"Fourth, it requires tactical intelligence. If you get captured, you will have to come up with a plan to escape.

"Finally, it requires competence to learn a jutsu similar to those in those in the scrolls by yourself." Iruka sighed. "You will meet me in your clearing of the forest at midnight with the jutsu learned."

_Does EVERYONE know of that clearing!?!?_ Naruko sweat-dropped. "Understood, sir. I'll get on that right away." Naruko sprinted to the Hokage building, leaving Iruka.

Iruka grinned evilly. _Step one complete. Let's see him finish this 'test.'_ Iruka dissappeared in a swirl of leaves, going to the meeting spot to set up the trap he has planned for Naruko.

* * *

Naruko slipped into the room, finally, breathing deeply._ Finally, I made it._ Naruko sighed. She had put three guards to sleep, and accidentally knocked one out of a window. _At least he lived._ That attracted several guards, which she managed to avoid. _Umm... Which one is the scroll?_ Her eyes wandered, looking for any clue to what scroll she was looking for. _The scroll I'm looking for is probably the biggest one, considering the fact I have NO IDEA which one it is._ Naruko sized up different scrolls, until she found the biggest one in the room.

Except... There's three largest ones.

* * *

Thus the end of Chappie FOUR! Review please!Or at least, like, show more intrest in the story! Iruka shows his badass cunning and... Wait, Mizuki is a good guy? Read on and finish this arc!

Please?


End file.
